supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
Pagan Gods/Deities, or the Old Gods, are a race of immortal supernatural beings, and each is a prime authority in the religion or pantheon that they established or belonged to. Despite having a role in human religion and possessing free will, the majority of them are cruel, petty, uncaring, and only concerned with themselves and their survival. Some of them are neutral, but the majority are evil. Several of them are known to have a taste for human flesh. Types of Gods As well as standard gods, there are also subspecies of gods, who fall into these categories: |-|Tricksters= A special type of demi-god and supposedly quite powerful, these beings are common in many cultures and thrive on creating mischief and mayhem. They have the power to make objects materialize out of thin air and can remove them just as quickly. To kill a Trickster, one must obtain a stake dipped in the blood of its victim and plunge it into the creature's heart. Famous Tricksters include Loki of Scandinavian myth and Anansi of West Africa. |-|Vanir= Gods of Norse belief, the Vanir are Gods of Fertility and Success; they offer these boons to lands or people in exchange for sacrifices. |-|Hold Nickar= Pagan Gods of the Winter Solstice, who grant mild weather in exchange for sacrifices. Madge and Edward Carrigan were both of this particular type of deity. |-|Chief Gods= Chief gods, are the deities that are (or at least were) the leaders and rulers of their own Patheon, due to this they are (at least among) the most powerful of all deities, often possessing rare and incredible powers. Odin from the Norse Pantheon, Cacao of the Mayan Pantheon and Zeus from the Greek Pantheon have appeared on the show. |-|Titans= Mentioned as being the "gods before the gods", known in mythology for their raw power and brute strength. Powers and Abilities *Standard abilities *Similar abilities *Unique abilities Vulnerabilities Though they are powerful beings, gods can be killed by a variety of methods: *Specific Rituals :*Wooden Stakes *Weapons of the Gods *Higher beings *Lack of Tributes Known Pagan Gods |-|Hindu= *Ganesh (deceased) *Kali |-|Norse= *Baldur (deceased) *Loki (actually an archangel) *Odin (deceased) *Thor (unknown) *Vanir (deceased) *Vili (deceased) *Fenris |-|Greek= *Ares (unknown) *Artemis *Atropos, along with her two sisters known as The Fates *Calliope (deceased) *Chronos (deceased) *Harmonia (unknown) *Plutus (deceased) *Prometheus (described as a 'Titan' or 'Proto-God') (deceased) *Oliver (due to being the son of a 'Titan') *Zeus (deceased) |-|Roman= *Mercury (deceased) *Veritas (deceased) *Vesta (deceased) |-|Egyptian= *Isis (deceased) *Osiris (out of comission) |-|Others= *Baron Samedi (Haitian Voodoo) (deceased) *Cacao (Mayan) *Leshi (Slavic) *Oberon (Fairy god) *Tiamat (Babylonian) (unknown) *Zao Shen (Chinese) (deceased) |-|Unknown= *Beau (deceased) *Jack Frost *Madge and Edward Carrigan (deceased) |-|Non-Canon= *Hel (tie-in novels) *Oblivion (tie-in novels) *Anansi (tie-in books) *Huehuecoyotl (tie-in books) *Janus (tie-in books) Other kinds of gods Aside from God and the commonly known pagan gods, there are beings that have or have had statuses, abilities and/or titles similar to those of deities. *Eve - The Mother of All Monsters. *Lucifer - As the creator of all demons, he is regarded as a god by some of them. *Castiel - After taking in all of the souls in Purgatory, he declares himself the new God. *Samhain - A powerful demon, who was mistaken for a god by the ancient Celts. *Fenris - Worshiped by a cult of Werewolves as a god. See Also *Titans ('Proto-Gods') Category:Creatures Category:Deities Category:Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains